Death of Lisanna Strauss
Death of Lisanna Strauss is an event that took place two years prior to the beginning of the series. Prologue Lisanna and Natsu are talking among each other when Happy complains that Natsu ate all his fish. Approaching the three, Mirajane and Elfman invite their sister to go for an S-class job in which they are required to suppress the King of monsters, The Beast. Natsu is disappointed when he is rejected by Elfman, who says that a man should protect his family by himself. After that, the three siblings go off to complete their mission. Death During the mission, Elfman takes over the body of The Beast, transforming into Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over to protect Mirajane from being killed by The Beast. However, The Beast's Magic Power was too great and Elfman loses his self-control. As Lisanna and Mirajane witness Elfman's predicament, Mirajane states that if Elfman doesn't come to his senses soon, he will be consumed by The Beast. Lisanna tries to revert Elfman back to normal, but he hits her with great force, throwing her a great distance. In her last moments, Lisanna holds her sister Mirajane's hands, and seems to pass away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 As Mirajane is tending Lisanna's wound, an Anima opens and takes Lisanna into a parallel dimension known as Edolas. When she regains consciousness, she finds herself at a parallel Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the parallel guild believes that she is the Lisanna they are familiar with, and welcome her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduces that their Lisanna has passed away. Lisanna tries to explain, but she could not bring herself to, so she pretends to be their Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 7-8 Aftermath After her sister's supposed death, Mirajane loses most of her magical ability and her will to fight. Mirajane also starts behaving differently towards Erza. Her personality changes drastically from a very feared person to a loving and caring person who treats everyone with kindness. Elfman also changes, being unable to perform a Full-Body Take Over. Two years later, due to the conflicts in Edolas, a Reverse Anima is created in order to extract all the Magic away from their world and into Earth Land. As the living beings with Magic start being extracted, Lisanna is caught in the Reverse Anima. Lisanna tries to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas reveal that they already knew the truth. Elfman tells Lisanna that she cannot let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screams out their names, Mirajane asks her to give them their regards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 13-14 When Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she is caught by Panther Lily, suspecting her identity. Natsu and other guildmates see her, and are astonished. Lisanna reveals the truth of her seeming death and embraces Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 2-4 Meanwhile, Mirajane and Elfman are visiting Lisanna’s grave, two years since her supposed death. Suddenly, they are surprised to hear a voice they once knew call out to them. Turning around, their eyes widen at the sight of Lisanna running towards them. The Strauss siblings begin to cry and share an embrace for the first time in two years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-18 References Navigation